Winged Angels
Winged Angels were a species of winged humanoids from the early universe, so called because they covered their faces, giving them a weeping appearance, to prevent trapping themselves in stone form for eternity. Biology Appearance The Winged Angels looked like stone statues of humanoid women with wings. When Angels became older or grew weaker, they appeared to wear away as a normal statue naturally would over many years. This wearing would become so severe that they did not look like their original forms anymore, losing their wings and becoming more like a typical statue of significant age. These older Winged Angels did not have the same speed as their "healthy" counterparts, but were just as deadly, and could regain their appearance if re-energized. Powers and Abilities Transportation:The Winged Angels had the ability to move creatures back through time with a touch. Energy Vampiric abilities: This allowed them to consume the potential energy from the time the victims could have had alive had the Angels not transported the victim back in time. The Angels were able to move people through both space and time. Besides feeding on this potential energy, they could also feed on other types of energy, such as the radiation given off by a Galaxy-class Star Liner or the electrical energy in electronics. This also caused lights to flicker, making it easier to use their quantum-locking. Superhuman Strength: The Angels were also unnaturally strong, capable of breaking through steel doors and breaking victims' necks without much difficulty. Superhuman Speed: When not being seen, they can move incredibly fast. Quantum-Locking defense mechanism: The Weeping Angels also had a unique and nearly-perfect defense mechanism: quantum-locking which caused them to turn into stone when being observed. It could also be done by instinct, when they believed they were being watched. However, this meant that they had to cover their eyes when in their stony form; otherwise if they saw each other they would be trapped forever. Image Projection and Animation: With the image of the Angel, such as pictures or film, also gained the abilities of an Angel and would eventually become an Angel. When victims looked the Angel in the eyes, this ability allowed the Angel to infect their visual centres, creating an image in their mind. Thus affected, the victim could be mentally influenced by the Angel until it became fully grown, at which point it could escape the person's body (killing them in the process). This ability could only be stopped by shutting down the visual centre. Examples of mental influence include making the victim count down the minutes to their own death, and making the victim hallucinate that one of their limbs has petrified. Pictures of Angels will eventually turn into Angels. However it is implied that images of Angels are tied to the original Angel, so it may be safe to assume that the photographs are harmless when the original Angel is immobilised. Telepathy: The Angels were also able to take the consciousness of someone who had died and speak through it in order to communicate. Night Vision: It is possible that Angels have night vision as well, since the Angels were said to be eternally trapped. However, their only source of light was a bulb. This would have eventually burnt out, leaving the angels in darkness, so if they didn't have night vision they would have been able to move, as they wouldn't be able to see each other. Rejuvenation: Weaker angels can immediately rejuvenate themselves when they absorb energy. History The Winged Angels evolved near the beginning of the universe, and were "the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely," since their method of killing was to let their victims "live to death". They also had a defense mechanism of turning into stone when observed by another, this perhaps made them the loneliest beings in existence as, due to this defense mechanism, they could not even look at each other. In the 33rd century, flocks of angels began swarming human colony worlds and darkening the sunlight to feed; worlds such as New Moscow were asked to take up arms against the angels, causing some to say it would not be possible to oppose such powerful creatures. At some point in the 47th century, hundreds of Weeping Angels came to Fetraxis and wiped out the civilization of it’s people. After doing this, they ran out of food and began to starve, going dormant in the Mortarium. Another Angel somehow learned of this, and feigned dormancy in the ruins of a rocket ship until it was dug up. It passed between private hands and eventually was brought to the Byzantium, at which point it caused the ship to crash onto Fetraxis, planning to use the radiation as fuel. At an unknown point in time, a definitive piece of literature about the Angels was created. Michael and Sahash, along with soldiers from the New Church, entered the temple to find it. Inside the Maze, numerous worn statues were found and Sahash deduced that the Angel must have hidden itself among them to avoid being found. The Angel would go on to kill 3 different soldiers, using the consciousness of one to communicate with the Michael. Eventually, Michael realized that all the statues were Angels. When surrounded, they were able to escape by destroying a gravity globe, creating an "updraft" and falling onto the Byzantium. The Angels followed them, only for both groups to encounter a crack in one of the ship's walls. The Crack was bleeding pure time energy, something the Angels could not feast upon. Fearing the Crack, the Angels fled to the other side of the ship, and told Michael that only he could seal the crack by throwing himself into it. Instead, Michael waited for Byzantium's artificial gravity to shut off, (because the Angels were absorbing too much energy from the ship itself), causing the entire Angel army to fall into the Crack, sealing it. Category:Villians in New Adventures Category:Villians Category:Villians in The Chronicles Category:Villians of New Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Pscyhic Species